


Dulce de Leche

by LupinTheLegend



Series: Chubby!Bruce Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby!Bruce - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Weight Gain, Weight Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinTheLegend/pseuds/LupinTheLegend
Summary: The one where Bruce is eating chicken wings and Tony can't help but stare...... or, the one where Tony wants to lick the Buffalo sauce of of Bruce's face.Either way, he's so screwed.If you don't like chubby!Bruce, don't read.





	Dulce de Leche

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. This was posted before in my other account before everything was deleted, I got locked out of my e-mail... and yeah, long story short, I keep all of my fan fictions just in case I do something dumb or something weird that's Internet-related happens. So, this is an old work. I'm posting it today because it's been sitting in Bear, growing stale.
> 
> I'm also working on new stuff (because why not?) 
> 
> Most of them are food related... because food. I mean, c'mon, it's food! Food is communion.

Tony eyed Bruce. Sure, he was aware of his surroundings, and the fact that he was hard, but he couldn’t hint at that. Bruce probably wasn’t even into that… sort of uh… thing (meaning him). The truth of the matter was, Tony and Pepper broke up because Iron Man had a giant Hulk-ing crush on his fellow scientist. It wasn’t like he could tell Bruce that he was in love with him. It’s not like he could ever flat-out tell him. That’s not… they couldn’t. But, god, Bruce was sexy. And yet, he couldn’t allow himself to fall any deeper than he already was. So, he eyed Bruce and he scoffed, “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Excuse me?” the other man was confused; he also had chicken wing sauce all over his face.

God help Stark… if there was a god… any god… please help Stark. Bruce looked so sexy. Good enough to eat, actually. Tony kind of just wanted to lick his best friend’s face in order to get all of the chicken wing coating off of it. Mmm… now the larger man was like, one, giant chicken wing.

And yet, Tony had to play the tone of bad guy, even as Bruce eyed him with giant doe-eyes. “I think… I think you’ve had enough.” The engineer had to keep his tone level and perfectly even, otherwise his plan wouldn’t work.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bruce sat back in his chair and stretched, exposing this soft band of fat around his stomach.

Oh how Tony wanted to bite it.

The larger man tilted his head, as if — as if he’d seen his friend eye that open patch of skin, so he scratched it.

Oh, Tony could tell he was an idiot. Somehow, Bruce must already know. And yet, how to make Bruce un-know.

He’d been sitting with his laptop at the counter for about an hour. Every time he wiped his hands he went back to typing on the keys, so it’s not like his laptop was sticky or dirty per-say, it’s just that… who uses a laptop when they’re eating chicken wings? That’s Banner for you, Tony guessed. He always loved working. Ever since they had found a way to calm The Hulk it was like, Bruce’s mind had been opened up. Tony was pretty sure Natasha was still in love with him, though. She’d been over there many times in the past six months — at least twice a week. She’s not the kind of person to stay in the same place for very long, and that was an extremely long time for her. Of course, with a body like that, who couldn’t be in love with Bruce?

In the back of his mind, Tony prayed his best friend wasn’t with the Russian superhero.

“It’s supposed to mean that you’ve gained a hundred and twenty-five pounds… approximately… since you got here, and you should probably lay off the chicken wings and the late-night gallons of ice cream. That’s all I’m saying.” Tony knew it wasn’t nearly that much weight, but he watched his friend squirm in his chair. Maybe they should get bigger seats, or stools at least so that he could keep growing and eventually reach three hundred and twenty-five pounds. Wow… Tony staggered at that thought. That would be… hot, to say the least.

“A hundred and. twenty-five pounds? Tony, you’re exaggerating!” Bruce went to reach for another wing, but his friend snatched the plate from him. “C’mon, please, give that back? I’ve only gained fifty pounds, and I’ve lost ten of that, so my weight is now down to two hundred and twenty. Now, may I please have my lunch?”

The engineer strode over to the garbage can, popped it open with his foot, and tossed out the wings. “There!”

“I can’t believe you just did that! Do you know how many people are starving right now? How many people we could have fed with those chicken wings? Even though they were mine, yeah, that doesn’t mean you toss them. There are people here in the United States who don’t even know where their next meal —“

“When are you going to stop rambling?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes.

“— Is coming from! And — wait, rambling? I’m rambling? You know, I don’t need to stay here, Tony. I don’t need to stay here.”

“Then where would you go?”

“I don’t know! Not here?” Bruce yelled. He was yelling. Bruce was yelling. He needed to calm down.

If Bruce didn’t calm down then Tony would see the other guy. As much as the other guy was useful sometimes, he needed Bruce to stay calm. He wasn’t like Natasha, and didn’t know how to do that calming zen-thing she did. If he wasn’t wearing a suit, then the likelihood of him beating the hulk was zero. It was near zero with the suit on. And it’s not like the woman would show up within the next five minutes, so what was he supposed to do, share the feelings he had for Bruce with him in order to calm him down? Shock him out of another Hulk-Out?

“I’m in love with you.” The statement was simple and extremely brave of Tony, but he needed to stop The Hulk from coming out… and he supposed this was his best option. Besides, wasn’t there something he learned in marriage counseling? Honesty was the best policy? He knew Bruce better than Pepper, and he knew that someday he and Bruce would get married. Just because… he was Tony and Bruce was Bruce and Bruce lived inside of Tony, like his shadow. He liked his shadow because he imagined Bruce’s shadow holding hands with Tony’s shadow, and if Bruce could be there with their shadows then…. This was becoming way, way too corny for the engineer, and yet, it was a thought. The man hadn’t really thought of marriage much, but some day. Yeah, some day he’d love to get married to Bruce.

“What? Don’t change the subject!” Bruce’s face softened and his eyes returned to their soulful shade of brown. His face had become completely crestfallen, as if someone had stepped on him. But, Tony hadn’t tried to step on his best friend. What came out of the other man’s mouth next was something Tony didn’t expect. “Oh….”

“Oh? Just — just ‘oh’? What does that even mean? ‘Oh’?” Tony stood there, also crestfallen. He looked at the ground, counting the tiles on the floor. No longer able to look at Bruce, the man slid a thumb into his back pocket as they lived out an awkward pause.

“It means….”

Another awkward pause.

“Please tell me you’re not with Natasha.” Tony decided to look at Bruce again. How he wanted to touch Bruce. He realized it was off-limits with The Hulk inside of the other man, but there were a few things that his best friend probably hadn’t noticed.

“Tony, I can’t be with anyone, remember? The likelihood of me ever being able to be with anyone is very, very slim,” he choked on his words. For once, Tony knew he was truly wanted, and that his best friend… wow, this was a shock. Wait… no, this wasn’t just a shock; it plain sucked. Bruce continued speaking, “She just… is around for emotional support and because she’s not allowed to leave the country right now. Natasha comes here instead.”

Tony’s breath hitched. He grinned, and what he was thinking was crazy, but it just might work. “I have an idea… I think. Your pulse is normally around sixty-two when you’re eating, right?”

“Yeah, and the hulk-outs have lessened in correlation to my weight-gain…. Why?”

“I think, the higher your weight is the happier the hulk is.” Tony grinned, propelling his feet forward and wrapping his arms around his best friend. Even though Bruce froze, the other man must have decided to hug Tony back because those big arms held Tony like… like he was a lifeline. He pulled away and cupped his best friend’s rounded face in his hands. “Trust me, Apple Cake, this will work.”

Bruce mouthed ‘Apple Cake’ a couple of times, trying to decide if he liked it or not. And then he must have realized he couldn’t give Tony the one thing his friend needed constantly, “But, what about sex? It can’t happen….”

“Not if we get your weight into that sweet spot.” Tony grinned, pecking Bruce on the lips, and the fellow scientist did not pull away.

But when Tony eyed him, Bruce looked confused. “Tony, you just lambasted —“

Tony chuckled. “Wow, you totally were not paying attention to that area in my pants, were you?”

“You threw out my chicken wings to save your own skin? Why couldn’t you just tell me you wanted me sooner?” Bruce asked with his eyes closed, as if trying to maintain a level of calm. When he opened his eyes he began laughing, “You have a pudge kink?”

Tony stood there, blushing. “Yeah, apparently I do.” He grinned and pecked Bruce on the lips again, not wanting to disturb The Hulk.

“How about we try out your idea about food and sexual relations?”

“A make-out session with Dulce de Leche Cheesecake? That sounds like fun. It’s more like ricotta cheesecake, by the way. You’ll love it, trust me.” The engineer’s voice was all peppy. He’d enjoy this time he’d have with Bruce, he could tell. Who’s to say it won’t last forever?

Bruce chuckled, “Tony, you kinky bastard.”


End file.
